She Stole My Red Crayon and My Heart
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: A marauders and co fic with a bit of a Twist. Instead of being at Hogwarts, they're all four years old and in Mrs. Appleton's preschool class. It's narrated by a cute James Potter, who tells the story of preschool through his eyes.
1. The Big First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the marauders which saddens me but that's life I guess. **

* * *

"Excuse me?"

I looked up from my table of my three new best friends to see the prettiest girl I've ever see tap me on the shoulder. It took me a minute to focus on her. She had really big green eyes and her hair looked like it was on fire. "Yes?" I asked, running a hand through my messy black hair and trying to cover up my 'drawing'. I guess you could say it was a drawing, since it _was_ coloring time. But my new friends and I were devising a plan to pull a prank on our new teacher—Mrs. Appleton: the teacher of the four year old preschool class in the best school in London, but that's no reason _not_ to prank.

"I was wondering if you had a red crayon I could use?" She asked sweetly, pointing to the table right next to mine. "It seems none of my friends have any either and we really need it."

"Oh. Of course." I handed the crayon in my hand, trying to be charming I added, "it matches your hair."

"Thank you." She giggled, skipping back off to her seat and continuing to color as though nothing happened between us just now.

"James!" My best friend ever, Sirius Orion Black groaned. "We needed that red crayon to show where Mrs. Appleton would be. I thought it was clever! _Apple_-ton. Apples are red, which means we _need_ the red crayon!"

"I think we can manage with the other 23 red crayons we have, Sirius." Remus, another one of my new friends, rolled his eyes. "We did steal everyone's red crayons, which is why that girl had to come over and ask to borrow one in the first place."

"I don't care. Peter already ate two!" Sirius said grumpily as Peter, the less-intelligent one of the group, was unwrapping another red crayon and licking his lips.

"What?" He asked as we all stared at him. "The red ones are the best! They taste like apples!"

"That can't be good for you." Remus rolled his eyes again, continuing to color as he read his Dr. Seuss book.

"How can you even read?! It's the first day of preschool!" Sirius threw his hands up. I looked at my best friend with a bit of jealousy, he had grey eyes which I thought was really cool because I've never seen those before and his black hair went to his neck and no matter what he did, it remained perfect—the complete opposite of the black mess on my head.

"I just wanted to be prepared." Remus shrugged, continuing on with his business.

'_This year is going to be great_.' I thought to myself as I got up and walked over to the girl with the fiery red hair. "What's your name?" I asked her, trying to determine if her hair really was made of fire.

"Lily." She smiled, looking up at me with her bright green eyes, directly into my hazel ones—behind my glasses of course. "Lily Evans. And yours?"

"Well I'm James Potter." I grinned, running a hand through my hair again. "Do you maybe want to play on the playground later?"

"I think that would be fun." Lily grinned up at me.

"But Lilllyyyyyyy." A girl with blue eyes and curly blonde hair whined, I later found out her name was Marlene McKinnon. "You said you'd play with us! Boys are stupid anyways!"

"It's okay, Mar." Lily rolled her eyes. "We have playground time twice! I can play with you _and_ James."

"Brilliant. See you later then." I grinned, walking back to my seat and thinking about how much I loved the way she said my name.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Sirius asked the second I sat down.

"What? No! I only just met her." I said, hoping he didn't notice as my cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Don't you think we're too young for girlfriends?" Remus looked to Sirius. "I mean, we are only four."

"Not at all." Sirius shrugged. "I bet I can get that girl over there to be my girlfriend." He said seriously, pointing over to Marlene.

"I dunno, mate. She said boys are stupid." I shrugged. "Maybe I'll ask Lily to be my girlfriend, she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

"I've seen loads of girls prettier than her!" Peter pipped up with red crayon stuck in his teeth. Somehow, we all knew he was lying.

"Peter..." Mrs. Appleton said in the sweet voice that made us all sick and want to prank her in the first place. "Have you been eating the crayons?"

"No." Peter said seriously, looking at his hands nervously.

"Peter, I'm serious, did you—" Mrs. Appleton started, but she was cut off by Sirius.

"No, _I'm_ Sirius." He said with a sincere look of concern on his face. I had to slap a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"I know that your name is Sirius, dear. But I meant that I'm serious in a sense that I'm not joking around." Mrs. Appleton explained sweetly. Peter made a gagging face when she wasn't looking, but it only made me want to laugh more.

"I'm not joking around either, my name is Sirius." Sirius replied sincerely. "I thought your name was Mrs. Appleton, isn't it? Or is your first name Sirius? Because in that case, I hate to break it to you, but Sirius is a boy's name."

"No dear, my name isn't Sirius..." Mrs. Appleton thought about a way to explain this. "Just never mind. Peter don't eat crayons, snack time is soon and food will be better. And it'll taste better too."

"The red ones taste like apples." Peter said seriously, offering one to her. At this point, Mrs. Appleton became frustrated and just walked away. Peter shrugged and continued to eat his crayons. "More for me."

"I thought she'd never leave!" Sirius laughed. "Do you think she believed me?"

"Definitely, mate." I laughed, patting him on the back. "Good job."

"This is going to be a fun year." Peter said to us and we all nodded in agreement.

"We need a nickname for our group." I suggested. "Any ideas?"

"How about the marauders?" Remus suggested. "It sounds cool, doesn't it?"

"Yeah!" Sirius grinned. "Marauders for life!" He stuck his hand in the middle of the table and we all piled our hands on top, laughing when we put them up in the air.

After what seemed like a million bazillion hours, it was time to go outside on the playground. I grinned as Lily stood by me in line and took my hand. "Hi." I grinned at her.

"Hi." She smiled back, blushing slightly. "I heard you tell your friends that you thought I was the prettiest girl you've ever seen, did you really mean it?"

I felt my cheeks grow red as I nodded. "I always mean what I say." I said seriously. "You're really pretty, Lily Evans."

"Thank you." She giggled, leaning up and kissing my cheek. "That's really sweet of you to say."

I nervously ran my free hand through my black hair before placing it on my cheek were she kissed it. "You're welcome." I said softly, pulling her outside. It was the first time in my life I can remember not knowing what to say. Lily Evans, the girl that took my red crayon, the girl with hair on fire, the girl with the beautiful green eyes, the girl that stole my heart.

"So..." Lily said as we walked around the playground, hand in hand. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. It's just me, my mum, and my dad. What about you?" I asked, wanting to know every single thing possible about this girl.

"I have one sister named Petunia, and a mummy and a daddy." She replied, smiling at me.

"Lily, do you want to be my girlfriend?" I blurted out without even thinking about it. This girl was driving me crazy!

She giggled and her cheeks flushed pink again. "I'd like that, but don't you think that we're a bit too young for that?"

"Not at all." I grinned at her, trying to remain cool. "I really like you, Lily Evans. And besides, we're already holding hands and you already kissed me..." I wanted to say I loved her, but I honestly wasn't even sure what love was. I knew I loved my mum and dad, but this was different.

"I kissed your cheek! That's different!" She laughed. "But sure. I'll be your girlfriend!" She kissed my cheek again.

"Brilliant!" I beamed, pulling her into a hug. "Lily? Is your hair on fire?" I asked seriously.

"No, James. It isn't." She laughed, pulling me over to the swing set. But I wasn't convinced.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I thought this would be a fun idea to do, so I thought I'd try it out. I'm probably going to be continuing this, but I'm not sure when yet. Please leave reviews and let me know if you like it or if I should continue! Also, please let me know if you think I should add magic or keep it all muggle-based, thanks! **


	2. Lily's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the marauders which saddens me but that's life I guess.**

* * *

"Now boys." Mrs. Appleton said sternly, but she still wasn't as stern as she could be. "You only go peepee in the potty." She explained gently to the two young snickering boys in front of her.

"I was writing a message!" I argued, pushing my glasses up on my nose and running my hand through my hair.

"I was helping." Sirius laughed, flipping his hair over his shoulder and secretly pressing something into my hand—immediately putting it in my pocket.

"Well I'm afraid I'll have to put you in time out for ten minutes." Mrs. Appleton said in the most babiest way possible, according to Sirius.

"Ten whole minutes?" Sirius fake groaned. He had been in trouble loads of times before, so this didn't bother him very much. He also thought that Mrs. Appleton and her big head should stop treating them like they were babies, they were _four_ years old. Four and a quarter to be exact.

"Yes, dear." Mrs. Appleton nodded grimly like this was the worst possible situation in the world. "In separate corners too."

"SEPARATE CORNERS?!" I called out dramatically, earning a giggle from Lily across the room. 'Mission Accoplished.' I thought to myself with a smirk before continuing. "HOW WILL WE SURVIVE?" I dropped to my knees.

"Well..." Mrs. Appleton thought for a moment. "Maybe five minutes." She decided, showing usto our separate corners.

I sat down and watched as Mrs. Appleton went to congratulate someone who scribbled all over their paper. "Idiot." I snorted, pulling out the thing Sirius handed me. It was a week into preschool and we had already caused a ton mischief. We had tried to fly from the top of the tallest tree on the playground (although _I _didn't think it was nearly high enough), flooded the entire classroom, and even glued Peter to the wall.

* * *

_"He wanted to be Spider-Man!" Sirius argued. _

_"We were just trying to help him achieve his dreams!" I explained exasperatedly. _

_"Help..." Peter whimpered. _

* * *

That earned us an eight minute timeout and we had to clean off the wall, but it didn't take us too long.

"Oi! Sirius, can you hear me?" I whispered into the new walkie talkie Sirius gave me. He had taken them from his cousin, Bella, or something like that, I couldn't quite remember.

"Yeah!" Sirius laughed into his own. "These are great, eh? Now we can talk even when we're in separate time out corners!" He grinned.

"Excellent, mate." I laughed. "Think Lily liked the message we wrote her?"

"I don't know, mate. Spelling 'Lily Evans' out in pee isn't as romantic as you think... I mean, pee is cool and all but I think girls think it's gross." Sirius shrugged.

"_I_ happen to think it was romantic." I snorted. "I'll talk to her later during second recess." I decided. "Don't you think Mrs. Appleton babies us?"

"Yes!" Sirius said seriously. "And she has a giant head!"

"That she does!" I laughed.

The timeout went pretty quickly, with quiet laughs the entire time. Soon enough, I was walking around the playground hand in hand with Lily.

"Did you like my message, Lily?" I grinned proudly at her.

Lily crinkled her nose. "I guess the thought was nice, but pee is gross." She laughed, kissing his cheek. "Thanks though."

"Pee is cool!" I argued. "I like writing with it in the snow!"

"That's nice, James...can I show you something cool?" Lily asked seriously.

"Yeah!" I grinned excitedly. I already thought anything Lily did was cool, but I didn't let her know that.

"Promise you won't hate me! I showed my sister Petunia and she called me a freak!" Lily groaned.

"You aren't a freak, Lily!" I said seriously.

Lily nodded and pulled me behind a bush, holding out her hand and growing a tiny daisy in the palm of her hand without moving.

I stared at her for a moment before breaking into a wide grin. "You're a witch?!" I beamed. "This is excellent! Now we can talk about magic!"

"What?" Lily stared at me. "There's no such thing as witches!" She said seriously. "They're only in story books!"

"Quit joking around, Lily!" I laughed. "My whole family is magic as well! I can't wait for Hogwarts, can you?"

"Hog-what?" Lily stared at me again. "Are you sick, James?" She asked worriedly.

I searched her face for a moment before realizing what was going on. "Ohhh! You must be a muggleborn!" I nodded understandingly. "Come to my house for a play date? My mummy can explain everything!"

"Alright..." Lily said unsurely.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, both Lily's and my mothers talked at pick up time, and Lily's mother agreed to take Lily over for a play date, while she had tea with my mum.

"Woah." Lily stared at the mansion in front of her as the pulled up to my house. She thought it was completely awesome because it was my house.

"Hi, Lily!" I ran out, waving at her and trying to help her out of the car. "Welcome to Potter Manor." I smiled at her, taking her hand.

"What a gentleman." Mrs. Evans beamed at me. I shot her my signature grin and thanked her properly like my mum taught me.

"Your house is huge." Lily said in awe.

"Welcome!" My mum beamed, ushering Lily and her mum inside. "We can all sit down for a bit of tea!" She led them to the parlor where she already had tea set up for the four of them. "Now, Lily, James tells me you can do something special." She smiled.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter..." Lily nodded. "But it's really not that big of a deal..."

"Call me Dorea, dear." She smiled. "And it is a big deal, would you mind showing me?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea..." Elizabeth Evans cut in. "Lily is certainly special, but we try not to tell people about it..."

"It's quite alright." Mrs. Potter nodded. "Go on, dear." She told Lily.

Lily nodded and concentrated, holding out her hand to show a little daisy bloom right in her palm.

"Told you, mum!" I grinned at Lily. "She's excellent at magic, don't you think? She can even control it!"

"Yes, Jamie dear." Mrs. Potter chuckled. "She's a very bright young witch."

"Magic?" Mrs. Evans laughed. "Surely you must be mistaken...there's no such thing as magic."

"I thought you'd say so." Mum smiled at her, taking out her wand and performing a simple charm so the tea poured itself. "There is in fact, such a thing as magic. And Lily is a very gifted young witch."

Mum spent the next couple of hours explaining magic and Hogwarts and all sorts of the magical world to a very interested Lily and Elizabeth Evans.

"Well...we always knew our Lily was special." Elizabeth beamed. "You don't mind if I bring my husband back sometime this weekend so he can ask you any questions, do you?"

"Not at all!" Mum beamed. "Jamie here won't stop talking about how pretty and perfect Lily is." She chuckled.

"MUMMM!" I groaned, going red. Lily smiled and giggled, her cheeks going slightly pink.

"Oh shush, Jamie. It's alright." Mum laughed. "Feel free to stop by any time! Maybe we could even take Lily to Diagon Alley some time. Oh James! You could take her for a ride on your broom!" She beamed.

"You actually fly on brooms?" Elizabeth asked in awe.

"Yeah!" I beamed, running out of the room and flying in a few minutes later. "C'mon, Lily." I held out my hand.

"Oh... I don't know, James..." Lily said unsurely, backing away. "I'm a bit scared of heights..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" I grinned at her, wiggling my eyebrows. "You'll love it!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry to cut it off with a cliff hanger, but I am a bit tired and I'm trying to think of some more ideas. Please review and follow/fav if you like it! And I'm always opened for suggestions. **

**Also I'm super sorry! I already posted this chapter but it wasn't in James's point of view. I rewrote it with a few changes and adds, the next chapter will be up shortly! Sorry again! **


	3. The Engagement

**Disclaimer: once again, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have homework, but I'm doing this for jily week on tumblr since this fic coincides with today's prompt: children.**

* * *

_"Yeah!" I beamed, running out of the room and flying in a few minutes later. "C'mon, Lily." I held out my hand._

_"Oh... I don't know, James..." Lily said unsurely, backing away. "I'm a bit scared of heights..."_

_"Come on, it'll be fun!" I grinned at her, wiggling my eyebrows. "You'll love it!"_

* * *

I watched Lily take a deep breath and her mum encourage her as she reached for my hand. "I won't let you fall." I reassured, pulling her on in front of me so I could hold onto her—I'd seen my dad do it with my mum countless times.

"Can we go slow?" Lily asked shakily.

"Sure." I nodded, even though I wanted to show her how fast I could go on a broom. "You'll love flying!" I grinned, pushing my glasses up on nose before shooting off.

"We usually don't let James fly in the house." I heard mum tell Lily's mum as she flicked her wand to repair a vase I dropped.

"She tries to hold back my awesomeness." I told Lily, flying out of the room. "Hey, Elvan!" I said to our house elf as I flew outside to the garden.

Elvan replied with a smile and clapped for me like he always did when I flew. He was like my biggest fan. It was completely awesome.

"What was that?" Lily asked as we flew outside and I landed so we could sit on a bench and Lily could admire the flowers.

"A house elf." I said confusedly. "Don't you have one? We have two, Elvan and Millie. They're married. Mum likes to give them days off, even though they hate it!" I laughed.

Lily shook her head. "Never seen one before. Are they part of the magical world?" She asked me, looking around the garden in awe. We had pretty much every flower you could think of. Mum loved to garden, it was her favorite hobby when she had off from work.

"Yeah! I forgot you were muggleborn." I nodded, boredly blowing hair out of my eyes.

"It's been twelve minutes since your mummy was explaining magic to me and my mummy, James." She giggled. Before I could argue that flying made me forget, she continued. "Your garden is lovely."

"Thanks, I guess." I shrugged, watching her walk around the garden. "It's my mum's. She loves to do gardening. What's your favorite flower?"

"A lily!" She laughed. "It seems like it should be my favorite flower, don't you think?"

"Lily is my favorite flower too." I smiled, looking at her.

Lily giggled and blushed slightly, kissing my cheek and skipping back inside.

I gave her the grand tour, teaching her everything about magic I knew. "And my dad said Hogwarts is really cool! We'll both be Gryffindors, I just know it!" I grinned at her.

"Griffin-whats?" Lily looked at me oddly again.

I went into full detail of the four houses, telling her Gryffindor was the best. Before I knew it, Lily's mum said it was time for her to go. I sighed and walked her out, opening her car door for her and helping her into it. Speaking of cars, they were weird. I didn't really see the point of a big moving thing that couldn't even fly.

Lily waved goodbye to me through her window and I sighed, waving back.

"You really like her, don't you?" My mum asked, lifting me up and carrying me inside once they were out of sight.

"Yeah." I nodded seriously. "She's the most beautifulest girl I've ever seen!" I threw my hands up in a wide gesture.

My mum chuckled and kissed my cheek, I made a face and wiped it off when she wasn't looking. "That's sweet, Jamie."

"I think it's love." I said as she set me down on the couch. Even though I was four and didn't have a clue what love was, I knew I wanted love with Lily Evans.

"So it's serious then?" My mum asked me, positively beaming.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Can I pick some lilies for her? They're her favorite flower."

"Of course, dear." My mum smiled, walking me outside to help.

"I'm going to marry her one day." I said surely. "And we'll have a son named Elvendork!"

"You have a few years to worry about that." My mum laughed. "And you should probably think of some back up names."

"What's wrong with Elvendork?" I asked seriously as we picked lilies for Lily.

* * *

The next day I walked into preschool with more confidence than normal. I pushed my glasses up on my nose and ran a hand through my messy hair—messy hair is cool—and walked up to Lily, presenting the flowers to her. "For you." I grinned.

Lily beamed and took the flowers, giving me a huge hug. "Thanks, James! I love them!"

"It was no problem." I grinned as she pulled away. "Lovely lilies for a lovely Lily."

Lily giggled and blushed, putting the flowers in her cubby.

"Lily?" I asked, shoving a hand in my pocket and pulling out a plastic ring I got off of a cupcake. It had superman on it, and I thought it was really important. "Will you marry me?" I got down on one knee like my dad told me.

"I'd love to!" Lily laughed happily, presenting her hand to me. I beamed and slid it onto her pointer finger. "We have to tell Sirius."

"YOU'RE _ENGAGED_?!" Sirius threw his hands up after we presented the amazing news. Remus was chuckling to himself for unknown reasons and Peter looked quite happy for us.

"Yeah!" I grinned, holding Lily's hand. "Isn't this great?"

"I thought we were going to move in together when we graduated and be super awesome bachelors!" Sirius sighed dramatically. "What have you _done_?!"

I raised an eyebrow, completely unaware of this. "Lily can live with us!" I grinned, not understanding why my best mate wasn't happy for me.

* * *

**Author's Note: how cute. Siriusly, who could resist baby OTP engagements? Obviously they're not really engaged. But it's still cute. I hope you liked this chapter! I have a few more ideas for later chapters, but I'm not sure when I'll have time to post them. Reviews please!?**


End file.
